disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:J'adore-la-plage-et-les-montagnes/My Admin Campaign Speech.
I have never been much for politics, and therefore do not know how these speeches go. It is true, I have only been on this wiki for approximately six months, while others have been on much longer. But in those six months, I have made a name for myself, a name that everyone recognizes and respects. Well, almost everyone. There has been an outbreak of rogue wiki contributors in the past few days, anonymous persons who post derogatory, inappropriate comments and think they can get away with it. This cheapens the wiki, to allow such vulgarity to go unchecked. What the rogues do not know is that an admin can ban them, anonymous and all, with just a click of a button. However, what is the point of this if the admin is never around? Without an admin to keep them in check, rogues will keep posting these awful things, and even convince others to join in. To stop this problem, we need an admin who is active weekly, if not daily. An admin who checks in after 3 months of absence is not doing her job properly. An admin should also routinely check the pages, not just scan the wiki activity. Which brings up my second point. What deserves to be a page on this wiki? Does it have to be a factual page that pertains directly to Kickin It? What does that say about us? That the one feature we have in common is our love of Kickin It, and that is all we talk about? The Kick page begs to differ. We are so much more than fans of the same show. We have made friends on this wiki, even confided in some people. So then, why is it that Words To Live By cannot be a page? Those uplifting quotes pose no threat to the wiki, but rather strengthen the group morale. Perhaps the current admin would be more accepting of the page if quotes from Kickin It were posted. I doubt it, as she is a blasé person who judges pages in black and white. As admin, I would look at these pages subjectively, and think twice before I mindlessly delete it. I would allow beneficial, wholesome pages like Words To Live By, and delete the pointless, stupid pages such as the Jeremy Brewer and Gay page. So, if you are still reading this, I hope I have your vote for admin. All I want to do is fix the problems this wiki has and maintain its awesomeness. I may have spent less time on this wiki than others, but I have experience and age on my side. So when it comes time to vote, ask yourself who is more competent to run this wiki; a rich little 13- year old who has many wikis in the palm of her hand, or a modest, mature 16-year old who visits daily and just wants to make this site a better place? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts